


Shower Thoughts

by Cabbage_man



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Space Gays, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, does it even count as angst?, honestly idk what this is, idk i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbage_man/pseuds/Cabbage_man
Summary: Keith and Lance swallow their pride at being forced to take a shower together. Alone. And half-naked.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202261
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Shower Thoughts

"What!? We're not doing that!" Keith says, exasperated. It had been a long mission and they were all tired, but this was too much.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. You can take being with Lance for a few minutes. Alone. And half naked." Pidge says while wiggling her eyebrows. Keith grunts. "Not helping!"

They had just returned from a long mission helping some allies while they moved. Their planet was too dangerous to keep living on so they were forced to move to another planet. It wasn't that far, but they still insisted on getting Voltron to escort them in case the galra appeared. Allura had insisted that these particular aliens were helpful to the alliance, and it wasn't like the paladins could say no to her gaze.

Anyway, it took them around four days with a few hours of sleep in between so they were all tired and wanted to shower, obviously. Unfortunately, there had been a problem of some kind while they were away, and Coran was going to cut the power and water all over the castle. He'd already cut out the water everywhere except in one shower, which was programmed to cut itself out in thirty doboshes, so they had to be quick.

By the time they only had fifteen doboshes left, everyone had showered - everyone except the red and blue paladins. It was Keith's turn, but Lance started complaining that he wouldn't have time to apply all his skin care products. So Shiro suggested that they showered together to save time, but then Keith joined Lance in his complaining. Bringing them here.

"You do understand that the longer you're here wasting time the shorter the shower, don't you?" Hunk asked. "Uh, duh. That's why Keith has to stop being a baby and shower when the water's back on!" Keith glared at Lance, and said, "What? This is MY turn! YOU'RE the one that should shower later!"

"Guys, fourteen doboshes," They were interrupted by Shiro's voice, and Keith can feel a cold, metallic arm pulling at his stomach, moving him away from Lance. He hadn't noticed they'd gotten so close, faces almost touching. That thought made Keith blush a little. Christ. If being near Lance made him blush, he couldn't imagine being in a shower with him, all alone. His little gay heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"If you want to shower some time this century, you'd better do it now," Hunk said, playfulness in his tone. Keith shrugs, trying to act as if all of this wasn't a big deal. "Whatever, let's just do it already." Lance sighed. It seemed that he'd -finally- given in to the tiny voice of reason in his head. "Uuuugghh. _Fiiine._ I'll go get my swimsuit." With that, he turned around and disappeared down the corridor.

"Well, while Keith's in the shower trying not to embarrass himself in front of Lance, I'm going to my room," Pidge said, leaving the conversation too. "You were working on that new project, right?" Hunk questioned. "Yep." He started after Pidge, who was already halfway down the corridor. "I'll help you!"

Shiro looked at him. His expression wasn't hard to read: soft, but questioning, asking a silent question with his eyes. _Are you okay?_

"Are you okay?" Shiro asks. Keith groaned. "Don't you start," he turns around, "I'm fine. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" That came out a little more aggressive than intended. He makes to leave, but a firm grip on his shoulder stops him. "You know, you could always wait until Coran turns the water on again." Keith snakes his way out of the man's grip. "Just... I'll go put my swimsuit on. We've wasted enough time already."

Once he had his red trunks on, he grabbed a towel and hurried in the shower's direction. Outside the ajar door, he could already hear the water running. Slowly, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. He walked to the center of the room, closing the door behind him. Apparently, Lance had already gotten in. As if on cue, Lance speaks.

"Keith?" Keith sighs. "No, Mothman. Who else is it gonna be, idiot?" He heard the blue paladin huff behind the curtains.

Keith took a moment to study the bathroom. It was very much like a normal bathroom on Earth, but with the castle's characteristic walls and lights. There was a toilet obviously, and a sink with a big mirror next to it. Nothing out of this world. Well- you know what I mean.

His thoughts were interrupted by a "Are you coming in or not?". He took a deep breath. He could _not_ mess this up. He prayed that he wouldn't glue his eyes to Lance's chest like a creep.

He pulled the curtain to get in and _holy mother of God_ Lance was hot. You couldn't tell with the jacket, but Lance was actually pretty buff, and had a slim waste. A swimmers' body, with broad shoulders and toned arms. Except that it wasn't just his arms that were toned. With all the training, you could see abs forming on his abdomen, and his pecs were toned. He knew he was probably staring, but who knew when he'd get the chance to see the blue paladin like this again? If he ever got it.

"Hellooo. Earth to mullet-head. Do you copy?" Keith's eyes slowly came to focus again and he saw a hand being waved in front of his face. "I know that I'm hot, but come on man." Blinking quickly, Keith managed: "W-what?" He could already feel the heat spreading through his face. _Oh great job Keith_ , he thought _, you blew it. Just like every other social interaction you've ever had._

He thought Lance was going to kick him or something, but instead he smirked. "You can't resist me, can you? No one can. They don't call me loverboy Lance for nothing," Keith was surprised to see a faint blush on Lance's cheeks.

"Whatever. Just move," he growls, trying to sound normal, "or how else am I supposed to shower?" Lance takes a few steps back leaving enough space for Keith to step in. And that's exactly what he does.

The shower was smaller than he'd thought, and they were close to each other. Like, really close. If he stepped any closer, he'd bump straight into Lance's chest. Keith hoped Lance couldn't feel his racing heart. He looked at Lance, who in turn was looking at him. Suddenly, Keith became self-conscious. He felt exposed under the other boy's gaze.

"Okay, so I'm gonna do my routine while you can wash your hair," Lance said. Keith said nothing and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Glancing over at Lance, he saw him stretching his arm up to take what he could only assume were skin care products from the top shelf, and could appreciate his back muscles moving at the action. How could this boy be so handsome? Was it even legal?

He opened the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a little bit of the product on his hand. Putting the bottle down, he rubbed his hands together for a few seconds before putting them in his hair. He moved them there for a while, his back to Lance. The former was surprisingly quiet.

Out of nowhere, Lance spoke. "Oh. My. God. You know what, let me." At that, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and let very little shampoo onto his hand. Keith had a confused expression on his face, and he raised an eyebrow at Lance. "What?"  
"You clearly have no idea how to wash your hair properly," he said, "and you can't just _rub shampoo_ on it like that. Your hair needs to be treated better, or it will be ugly." Keith's confusion suddenly turned into anger. "What do you mean? I can wash my own hair perfectly fine! I don't need you telli-" he was interrupted by a pair of hands sinking into his hair. Keith froze. At seeing no reaction, Lance slowly started massaging Keith's scalp, each time with more confidence. His long, slim fingers ran swiftly through Keith's hair. Slowly, Keith gave in to the touch. It was actually quite relaxing. Keith couldn't help but think about other ways Lance's fingers could make him feel good.

After a few minutes, Lance told Keith to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Silently, he moved over to stand under the running water (inevitably brushing Lance's side as he did) and just as he was about to, his teammate's hands came back up to his hair.

Neither of them spoke. It felt so intimate... The blue paladin making little circles on the red paladin's hair, now rinsing it. As if they never had a rivalry. As if they were just two beings, coexisting in peace. Keith hoped it could always be like this, no unnecessary banter between them. He would do anything for Lance to look at him in a romantic way, but being friends with him would be more than enough.

After a few minutes, Lance told Keith to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Silently, he moved over to stand under the running water (inevitably brushing Lance's side as he did) and just as he was about to, his teammate's hands came back up to his hair.

Neither of them spoke. It felt so intimate... The blue paladin making little circles on the red paladin's hair, now rinsing it. As if they never had a rivalry. As if they were just two beings, coexisting in peace. Keith hoped it could always be like this, no unnecessary banter between them. He would do anything for Lance to look at him in a romantic way, but being friends with him would be more than enough.

But Lance kept insisting on being his 'rival'. On hating him. And he hated to admit it, but it hurt. It hurt him that Lance tried so hard to be on bad terms with him. And that made Keith mad at himself. What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't they get along? Lance was friends with everyone, _except_ Keith. He avoided him. They barely interacted, and when they did, they were fighting. So that meant something was wrong with him. How dare he, destroying Lance's good mood whenever he walked into the same room?

These were thoughts that troubled Keith's mind every night. He loved Lance, and wasn't sure how to take it.

_Woah._

_"Love is a strong word, Keith,"_ he remembers his father telling him one Valentine's Day after school, where the teacher said they had to remember to tell their loved ones how much they loved them, _"be careful how and with who you use it."_ Keith had been too small to really take in the words weight, but after he grew up a little bit, he took that motto very seriously. And still did. So he was shocked at how easily he'd thought that.  
But, in this moment, so close to the boy he could feel him, the words felt right. He was in love with Lance McClain.

He had realized that a while ago, but had been too afraid to admit it. But now that he had? He was going to make sure the boy next to him got all the love he deserved. And if Lance allowed him, it would be _him_ giving him love, and hopefully not someone else.

"I should wash your hair more often," Lance said softly, "or it will go back to that unruly mess it always is." Keith scowled, but did nothing further. Even with what Lance had just said, Keith could tell he didn't mean it. He thought about how red his face must be.

When Lance announced he had finished, it was his turn using the shampoo. So he did. And since he had his eyes closed during most of the process, Keith got to admire him. His cinnamon skin looked soft and smooth. His muscles were moving in such a delightful way, Keith felt blessed by the sight.

"Are you going to stay there forever?" Lance said, startling Keith and bringing him down from the clouds of his fantasies. "Wh-what? Oh. Yeah. Right." he said, but still didn't move a muscle. Keith knew the time to get out had passed a long time ago, but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

Keith wasn't stupid. He had noticed little lingering looks at his persona, faint blushes on cinnamon cheeks, along with other stuff that made Keith's heart flip. He had always thought it was his imagination, or Lance just scowling at him, but Pidge and Hunk always told him to make a move, that Lance had a crush on him. He'd never believed them.

... But what if they told the truth?

What if Lance _was_ interested in him? This was the perfect opportunity to tell him how he felt. Or _show_ him. But if Lance wasn't into him, then he'd ruin whatever shot at a friendship he had. Was it worth the risk?

Fortunately or not, Keith was really impulsive.

As Lance finished getting the product out of his hair and opened his eyes, Keith crossed the little space between them, and quickly joined their lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, and made the mistake of looking at Lance's eyes. Beautiful blue eyes stared right back at him, wide with surprise. Realization dawned on him. _What the hell was he thinking?_ Lance would hate him now! He wouldn't want to see Keith's face again! He-

Suddenly, Lance moved. He placed a hand gently on Keith's shoulder. The contact made Keith's skin burn. Lance stepped just an inch forward, impossibly closer. He leaned in, his lips hovering over the red paladin's, unsure, their breaths mixed together. Keith could feel the question burning in Lance's eyes. So he answered.

He cupped Lance's right cheek softly, as if he were made of porcelain. He broke eye contact, just for a second, to look down at Lance's lips. He looked back up again, and realized the blue paladin was doing the same. If he stayed like this, Keith was afraid his heart would explode. It was now or never.

He moved his other hand to Lance's other cheek and finally cut the little space between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, full of desire- and love. Their lips fit together, moving in sync. Lance placed his hands on Keith's hips, and pulled him closer. A little groan escaped Keith's mouth. He licked the others' lower lip shyly, and he was rewarded with a full of Lance's mouth and tongue. Lance flipped Keith and pressed him to the shower's wall, and deepened the kiss. Keith ran his fingers through the others' wet hair, pulling at the short strands at his nape.

The water had cut out a long time ago, but Keith didn't care, and he knew Lance didn't either. Lance pressed his leg between Keith's thighs, making him moan into the kiss. That seemed to excite the boy, because he then broke the kiss and decided to suck at Keith's neck. Keith roamed Lance's body with his hands, mapping everything in his head; the soft, hot skin, the freckles adorning it, the strong muscles wrapped around him. It was so... Lance.

After a while of soft gasping, moaning, and touching, Keith broke the kiss to breathe. And, surprisingly, he was glad he did. Before him stood a Lance he had never had the chance of seeing before, with puffy red lips, messy (although still wet) hair, and shiny, glistering eyes full of lust. And hunger. It was almost too much for him.

He rested their foreheads together, while they calmed their breathing. They stared at each other, lost in the other's gaze, ocean blue and dazzling purple colliding.

"... That was..." Lance started. "Good?" Keith whispered, his voice full of hope. Lance's mouth contorted into a beautiful smile. "Yeah. We could do it again. I mean, if you want to," he asked, timidly. At that, Keith knew he was long gone.

***

They stumbled across the room, landing on the bed, Keith on top. They'd gotten out of the shower and dressed in record-breaking speed, and resumed their kissing.

Keith leaned down on Lance, devouring his mouth. Lance kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, hands deep in the other's hair, ruffling it and pulling him impossibly closer. Keith stood up a little, just to come back down again, but on Lance's hips. The former moaned, surprised, and his hands went automatically to Keith's hips, firmly holding them in place. 

Keith looked at the sight below him. Ruffled hair, puffy, half-opened lips, flushed cheeks. He could barely believe this was _actually_ happening. Like, he wasn't dreaming this time. This wasn't one of his midnight fantasies. This was real, and he couldn't believe how happy he felt. But Keith knew that after this, he would never be able to look at Lance the same way.  
Then a horrible thought crossed his mind: _but what about Lance?_

Would _he_ be able to act normally around him? Did he even care about Keith? Or was this just a casual hook-up for him?

"Hey, are you alright? Keith?" Lance's panicked voice brought him out of his thoughts. Keith scrambled off him, whispering, "No, no, no, Lance, I can't do this," he saw as the boy's eyes grew wide, full of hurt. "Wh-what? Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Because I swear to god Keith, if I did I am so-" 

"No, it's... that's not it," Keith interrupted him. "It's just that..." he paused before continuing, "I need to know how you feel. About this." He said, pointing a finger at Lance and then himself twice. 

"Oh..." the boy said, cheeks getting impossibly darker, blushing all the way up to his ears. "Well, um... I mean-" he sighed, deeply. "I love you, Keith. And have done for a long time."

Neither of them said anything.

"Really?" he asked, in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Really."

Keith could tell he was speaking the truth. He felt himself blushing. He practically threw himself on the boy's lap, and kissed him deeply. And he only broke the kiss to speak the words he had been aching to say for so long, without even knowing it.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> if anyone read this, i hope you enjoyed it.  
> id love it if you could give feedback on this? i want to be a better writer and pointing out the flaws is the only way (but don't crush my soul thx)  
> again thx for dropping by and reading my garbage :D


End file.
